Genuine Muggle Fireworks
by invisible-eyes
Summary: Sirius is helping out James with his love life... and decides to help himself at the same time. Sequel to Halloween Hexes. Slash SB


A/N: This is meant as a kind of follow up to 'Halloween Hexes', although you don't have to have read the it to read this.

I wasn't going to do another chapter to halloween hexescoz I thought I'd just ruin it, but then, I was at a brilliant firework display on Saturday night, and this fic practically wrote itself there and then as I was stood under the sparkling fireworks and it seemed like a perfect follow up.

Warning: This fic is slash/yaoi/boy-boy love, so if you don't like that kinda thing, please LEAVE NOW!

Title: Genuine muggle fireworks  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

-x-

"We're going to help James, that's all" I said impatiently.

"But—" Remus began, his face adopting the usual anxious expression he got when I suggested something like this.

"Lupin" I turned to face him sharply, "Do you trust me?"

Remus met my gaze seriously, "No. Do I need to bring up Halloween again?"

I carried on walking down the cramped passage, "Listen, all we're going to do is help out James, then we can come straight back, we'll be half an hour at the most"

"But why do _we_ need our brooms too?"

-x-

"But what about--?" Remus, ever the worrier, began to ask me.

"Fire whiskey, copious amounts of fire whiskey" I reassured him for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

He finally fell silent, as we sped silently through the chilly November night. The weather conditions were perfect for flying, cloudless and clear. The winds were steady but icy cold as they whipped through our thin school robes, chilling us to the bone.

"Left here. We'll be landing in a minute"

"Okay" Remus' voice didn't sound any different but I knew he was nervous.

As we made our descent I glanced beside me, watching Remus' sandy hair and scarf being blown around his face by the bitter wind, his cheeks and nose tinged pink. It had worked like a charm, once we'd dropped off James and Lily's broomsticks, I'd told Remus that James had asked me to follow him (at a safe distance of course).

I couldn't wait to see the look on his face...

We soon landed, somewhat unsteadily, in a clearing of a thickly wooded copse, atop a hill.

"Where are James and Lily?" Remus questioned me sternly, "I thought we were following them?"

"Round here" I whispered "And keep your voice down"

I led Remus through the copse, until we emerged at a wooden fence, overlooking fields and a small village in the valley below us.

Remus' mouth opened (probably to scold me again) and then closed as he noticed the group of muggles in the fields below us, standing around a bonfire.

I tried to hide my grin.

There was a screech, a bang, a sparkle and a fizz as the black November sky was lit by a sparkling rainbow of colours.

"Wow" breathed Remus, his eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yep. Genuine muggle fireworks" I smirked

"I haven't seen any for years" Remus' blue eyes reflected the next shower of golden sparks in the sky. I struggled to tear my gaze from his face and look upwards.

As the show continued, Remus moved to lean on the fence in front of us, and I stayed back so I could watch him.

Our cold breath left our mouths in clouds, and Remus' nose and cheeks were now rosy red.

I stepped forward toward the fence, and without thinking about it, ran a hand over Remus' freezing cheek, secretly loving the feel of his soft skin underneath my equally icy hands.

"You're cold" I found myself stating the obvious.

"I'm fine" Remus had turned to face me when I touched him, but as the next lot of fireworks went off he looked skyward again.

I stuck the back of my hand on his nose, "Nope, you're freezing"

I moved my hand, brushing my fingers against his cold lips and shaking my head, "Freezing..."

And then, before he could reply, I leant in for a kiss.

Even though we were both frozen to the bone, with the sound of the fireworks exploding overhead, and the inky sky lit up with sparkles, I knew we wouldn't be cold for much longer...

-x-

I know it's kinda cheesy. I couldn't resist

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
